


My Favourite Avenger

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Marvel Ship Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archery, Bucky Fails, Clint Is A Show Off, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I May Ship This On The Side, M/M, Part Of A Tumblr Ask Thing, Stubborn Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky fails miserably at archery while Clint shows off. Clint then tries to cheer his boyfriend up and make him keep trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a tumblr ask that had different dialogue and we were to be given a ship and number. I got given number 5 and Winterhawk, the dialogue said "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" 
> 
> So this is what I came up with.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: http://starspangled-bucky.tumblr.com

Three bullseye in a row had Bucky flustered from head to toe, because he couldn’t even manage to hit the target. Clint was giving him archery training and so far he’d been failing miserably. Bucky had grown accustom to not failing, so seeing his poor attempts at hitting just one target had him seething. _How hard could it be?_ As Clint fired off his fourth shot, again hitting it dead in the centre, Bucky gave up completely. With an irritated huff he dropped his bow and arrow down onto the ground, wiping his palm across his sweaty forehead. The noise didn’t go unnoticed by Clint, who moved his arm down as soon as he’d hit the last target.

“Giving up already?” he asked, with a sly grin.

“Not in the mood birdbrain,” Bucky scoffed, turning his back towards Clint.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” he questioned.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the wall.

“No,” he grumbled, his voice small and more like a whisper.

Clint’s sigh drifted towards Bucky who only crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t exactly expect to feel Clint’s arms around his waist, grip tightening on him warmly.

“Don’t be stubborn,” Clint soothed.

“I’m not, I just-” Bucky paused, finally resting his metal hand on Clint’s. “Sorry for wanting to be like my favourite Avenger,” he added.

"Aw,” Clint crowed.

"You know, you’re sweet when you’re grumpy,” he hummed, gaining a weak smile from Bucky. “

Wow, thanks Barton,” he chided.

Clint shifted around so he was facing Bucky now, cupping his face and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s keep trying,” he offered.

"Alright,” Bucky replied.

And just to see the flicker of a small smile from his partner, was enough to make Clint’s day a little more worthwhile.


End file.
